pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Courtney's Ninetales
Courtney |ability = Flash Fire (not yet activated) |debut = Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II |location = With Courtney |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown chapters as Vulpix}} This Ninetales is a -type Pokémon owned by Courtney from the Ruby & Sapphire arc. Biography As Vulpix Before her demise, Courtney recollected her memories when she used to perform with a friend of hers with their Clefairy and her Vulpix.RS082: It All Ends Now III As Ninetales Courtney faced Zinnia, the spy she caught and sent Ninetales to battle her. However, Maxie let Zinnia fly off, for she did provide them with information on Groudon and the Red Orb.ORAS007: Omega Alpha Adventure 6 Ninetales was sent out as Sapphire sent out her Chic and Rono. It defeated them as Sapphire was blinded by the Tamato Berry juice Courtney squirted in her eyes from her gloves. Courtney looked at Ninetales as Sapphire hid herself after she caused sand to surround them by punching the ground. When Ruby and Sapphire used Plusle and Minun they had befriended, the two used Double Team around Courtney, Tabitha and their Pokémon and electrocuted them. Courtney had Ninetales burn the doubles away. It gave a stern look at Plusle as Torkoal had it under its foot.RS019: Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II Ninetales was used as transport as Courtney, Tabitha and Blaise went to the shipyard at Slateport City on their Pokémon after temporarily staying in a cave with their boss, Maxie.RS020: Tripped Up by Torkoal When he woke up, Ruby saw Blaise and saw the Team Magma logo. Ruby remembered battling Tabitha and Courtney, as well as their Torkoal and Ninetales, all of whom belonged to the same organization.RS021: Slugging It Out with Slugma I Courtney, sat on Ninetales and accompanied by grunts, appeared to Ruby, Gabby and Ty outside of Rusturf Tunnel after they attacked it. She went to go and look for the Red Orb with Ninetales. While on Ninetales, she noticed Ruby and decided to change her plan.RS039: What Would You Do for a Whismur? When she dragged Mumu and Ruby into the tunnel, she had Ninetales attack Ruby, with Ruby blocking the first attack with his PokéBlock Case and dodging the rest. Ninetales stopped its attack as Courtney showed Ruby their memories of their encounters. It stood behind her as Ruby sent out his Pokémon. It attacked everyone of his Pokémon with fire balls from its tails.RS040: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud I Ninetales looked at Ruby as Courtney asked Ruby to join Team Magma, but once she asked this, a blast came from the rubble inside the cave, which caused them to fall back on themselves. As Ruby tried to make an escape, Courtney had Ninetales use Fire Spin. However, Ruby managed to fool Courtney to fall into Ninetales' flames.RS041: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud II After they retreated, Gabby and Ty swore to find more about Courtney and Ninetales.RS043: I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I Courtney and Ninetales appeared in an image of the trio's from Team Magma and Aqua and their Pokémon, Gym Leaders and their Pokémon.RS042: Short Shift for Shiftry Ninetales was about to attack Roxanne while inside the Cove Lily Motel during the chaos by Groudon and Kyogre, but Roxanne brought out her Cradily. It stopped Ninetales in its tracks with its tentacles. Cradily fell over, but got back up and threw Ninetales against a screen. It threw fire balls, but it did nothing to Cradily as Cradily used Ingrainto regain strength. It looked at a screen as they all heard someone behind it. It knocked out Roxanne's Nosepass, who had previously use Block on Groudon to make it incapacitated.RS068: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X In order to get their attention, Courtney and Ruby used Ninetales and Mumu to attack them with Hyper Beam and Muddy Water, which stopped them for a few moments, until they were attacked themselves.RS081: It All Ends Now II Courtney and Ninetales were seen in a flashback of Sird's, battling against the scientists of Mossdeep Space Center, as she explained how the two Deoxys came to being.FRLG029: It's Starting to Make Sense Now Known moves Using Flamethrower | Flamethrower; fire; RS019: Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II Fire Spin; fire; RS041: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud II Hyper Beam; normal; RS081: It All Ends Now II Tail Whip; normal; RS082: It All Ends Now III }} References Category:Fire-type manga Pokémon Category:Team Magma's Pokémon